The War
by Tana Satou
Summary: Luna (Me, got it?), Lilina and Roy have to fight in a war. Rosa, Lilina and Roy's child wants to help but can't. Rosa is given the power to become a cleric... And then a bishop. By the way I edited the picture, it was too bright. LOL, DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS RIGHT NOW!
1. Where It All Starts

"Daddy, wake up!" a girl yelled, Roy opened his eyes to see Lilina smiling (I don't support this pair, but once in a lifetime. You will never see me do this AGAIN) "Good morning Roy." Lilina said in a cheerful voice. "Good morning, Lilina, Rosa." Roy said. Rosa was Lilina and Roy's ADOPTED daughter. Roy went downstairs to get some coffee.

I was walking by their house "I wonder what they're up to..." I said. I went up to their house on knocked on the door. "Coming!" Lilina yelled, she opened the door "Hello, Luna, what brings you here?" Lilina asked "Well, I was just checking and I'm here to give you something early for your birthday." I replied. It was 4 days before Lilina's birthday, I was going out of the country to Lake Floria. "Thank you." Lilina said "I am also giving you this because there is a war in two months..." I said wisely. Lilina gasped "Oh no, where are we going to keep Rosa safe?".

"Well, I guess I'll have to buy more gear, now where is my gold?" Roy asked, I threw him a bag with 1,000,000,000 gold in it. The bag wasn't heavy at all. "Why is this light as a feather, even though it has so much gold?" Roy asked "Pouch that can hold anything and still be as light as a feather." I replied. "Don't you already have all the gear you need?" Lilina asked. "Just a few more things. Please!?" Roy asked. "Well your gear right under your bed lo-" I got cut off "HOW DO YOU KNOW I KEEP MY GEAR UNDER MY BED!?" Roy yelled. "Rosa told me..." I replied, we heard Rosa giggle, Lilina smiled "Well, she is a child." Lilina said. I nodded. "You guys are going to have to train." I said, "You can use magick too, right?" Rosa asked. "Yes, I will help." I said.

"Right now we need to get some new gear!" Roy said. "Can I help fight?" Rosa asked "I'm sorry sweetie, but you're to younge to fight and your body is still growing." Lilina said. We rushed to the store "Oh hello, Roy, Lilina, Rosa and Luna! Interested in anything?" Sophia asked. Roy slammed his fist on the table "THERE'S GONNA BE A FUCKING WAR IN 2 MONTHS! I NEED GEAR!" Roy yelled. "Um... Roy?" I asked as I looked at Rosa, Sophia and Lilina. "Oh sorry, Lilina, Rosa and Sophia." Roy apologized.

Luna's (Not the tome) Shopping (My POV of course)

I began looking around and found a golden shroud "Shroud of Divine Light..." I said, I looked at the price it read "100,000,000,000,000 Gold". I took the shroud and held it, I looked for more and found a golden, bad-ass looking sword "Goddess's Divine Blade." the sign read. I looked at the sign more "GIRLS ONLY!". I took the sword, not caring about the price. I found a spell book and a magick staff "Staff of Light" the sign above the staff read. "Aureola" the spell book read. "I already have every other one of those spell books except this. Alright, too much details, skip this shit

**ONLY TIME I AM DOING ROY/LILINA! OKAY, MAYBE NOT! THIS CHAPTER IS THE SAME AS "In Case of Lilina" ON "What Would Happen to Roy If"!**


	2. Homura

"Are you guys done?" Sophia asked as Roy, Lilina and I went up to the counter, our hands full "Yep..." I said. "Damn, we are going to have to have a huge-ass bag." Lilina said, Rosa and I looked at Roy, "What?" Roy asked. Lilina started to look at Roy, there was complete silence. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER THE POUCH!" I yelled, breaking the silence "Oh..." Roy said, he tried to pull the pouch out. "Fuuuuuuck." Roy said, "You can't reach it because you hands are full." I said.

We paid for everything and put everything in the pouch. It started to snow "Damn, why the hell is there snow in the summer?" Roy asked, "I don't know. Is it that winter saint?" I asked. "Luna, you and your legends." Lilina said. "Remember that other winter? It had such a horrible blizzard that you couldn't see anything but snow. It was so dark that everything execpt the snow was pitch black. Especially that it was so cloudy you couldn't see the full moon." I said trying to prove the trauma that happened.

"Oh yeah, it was horrible 43 people died and 68 injured." Roy said. "Well let's go." I said and started to run "Wait up!" Rosa yelled, running after me. Lilina and Roy nodded as they started to run. The snowflakes turned big and it startedto snow very hard. "Meow." we ran past something. I looked where the sound came from and saw a cat in a box, "Doesn't that only happen in Japan?" I asked. Rosa looked at the cat, "Aw, it's so cute..." Rosa said, she started to go near the cat. "ワタシノセワオスル" a sign on the box said. "What?" Lilina asked she didn't know how to read Japanese.

"It says: Watashi no sewa o suru." I said "And that means?" Rosa asked. "It means take care of me." Roy said. "Mommy, daddy, can we take her home?" Rosa asked.

"Hey! Luna!" a voice called "What!?" I asked, the figure where the voice came from came closer, it was Lillian.

"Luna, I just found out that you are related to Lilina."

"How?"

"Blood..."

All of us, except Lillian had a shocked face. "So that means..." Lilina said "You're my aunt!" Rosa said. "..." complete silence. "Meow." the cat got up in Rosa's arms "She's really cold..." Rosa said. I felt the cat "We have to get her warm!" I said."How!?" Roy asked "Ya know, we can all use fire." I said. "I no have my sword..." Roy complained, not using proper grammar.

"I don't have my elfire tome." Lilina said. Lillian and I made some fire appear next to the cat. The cat purred and put her head next to the fire "Put a soemthing around her." Lillian said. "Here's my cloak." Lilina said, putting her cloak around the cat. The cat started shivering "It's no use." Roy said, "I will try to use fire to form a blanket." I said.

I formed some fire into the shape of a cloak, the fire turned into a red cloak. Lillian put the fire cloak on the cat, the cat purred and stopped shivering. "She's safe now..." Rosa said holding the cat in her arms, "I think I should name you Homura."

"Homura, that's a nice name. It means flame in Japanese." Lillian said.

**What do you think should happen in the next chapter? I already have ideas for the next chapter, but I'm not going to do exactly what you think. Interactive stories are not allowed, according to the rules.**


End file.
